


First Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fresh is loud, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Skeleheat, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Tongues, Undertail, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fresh has his first heat and Error helps.





	

Error growled, that Fresh guy had stolen one of his puppets a few days ago and he spent countless hours looking for him. He ripped a portal open and climbed in. An odd smell emitting from the for-now home Fresh was living in. "FRESH" he yelled. Looking for him, quiet groans echoing from the upstairs bedroom. 

Error stomped right for the room swinging it open and flicking on the light. The neon room burning his eyes as he looked towards Fresh. Pausing. A scent assaulting his nose hole, Fresh sitting up a bit, his face a dark shade of purple. Error glitches slightly. Lust shoving itself into his mood. He begins to walk over. "H-hey bro I- I don't feel good heh m-maybe you should lea-leave I-" Error grabbed Fresh. Kissing his teeth harshly. Fresh made a squeak as his body shuffles and naturally kisses back. Whining.

Error pulled away for a second, breathing heavily at the confused skeleton under him. Reaching up and tossing his hat elsewhere. "B-bro w-what was that for..?" Error growled again before forcing him into another harsh kiss. Pinning him against the bed, string shooting down and moving Fresh's hands upwards. Fresh made a confused sigh, mouth opening slightly. Error immediately stuffing his tongues into the others mouth. Causing another soft whimper from Fresh.

Error was surprised to feel the others multicolored tongues poke at the others. Getting a small sense of what to do as Error wrapped and tangled them together. Hands moving Fresh's jacket up lightly. Hands snaking around each rib. Causing a moan from the other, the sensitiveness of his heated bones making him gasp.

Error pulled away, immediately moving down to lick and bite at Fresh's neck. "H-ha~ br-bruh ~that's so-so good~" the colorful one gasps. Only edging Error on. Fresh tried to move his hands but it only made the strings tighten. 

Error stopped, the glowing magic in his pants shining painful as he shuffled down. Tossing Fresh's pants off. The other gasping as the cold air brush against his already formed cunt. Error smiled as he pulled down his own shorts slightly. Dick springing free. Fresh stared at the odd looking 'mushroom' as his head called it.

"B-ro--" Error moves a finger along his odd magic. Circling around a small bud that made pleasure shoot through him. "HA~ E-error bruh~"

 

He panted. His fingers curled as his arms strained from being held up. Errors fingers moved down and he slipped in two. Fresh gasped. Making a surprised yelp. "E-error~!!" It hurt but Fresh obviously didn't care. Error thruster and scissors the moaning parasite. 

Fresh heaved as he orgasmed onto the others hand. Error putting as he slid his finger out. Licking his claws. He spreads the other's legs and adjusted himself. Looking lustfully at Fresh. "It might hurt at first"

And with that he jammed himself in. A screech running out of Fresh. It was oddly enjoyable, the pain of his magic being forcefully stretched made him moan. The other immediately starting to move, not at all stopping as he fucked the parasite who screamed and moaned. The heat in his bones starting to leave as he felt his magic tighten again.

"E-Error~Nnn I-I'm gonna-- s-scream again~!" He warned. Making Error smile as he drove harder. Holding Fresh's legs on his shoulder. Fresh wiggling under him.

"H-HA~AAAAAAOOh~!!" He moaned loud , his walls clenching around Error- Error twitched and came with a loud Hiss. Filling the other to the brim. Eventually sliding out. Strings leaving Fresh's wrist. He was so tired. Breathing heavy and body weak. Fresh closes his eyes. Error laying beside him and naturally cuddling the other...


End file.
